Saying Goodbye
by NobodiesTears
Summary: Shinichi is tired of waiting for an antidote and hurting the ones he loves. He is giving up on Shinichi and becoming Conan forever. A fight to the death as a seven-year-old and a start over with a new life.
1. The Sad Truth

The Sad Truth

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan and all a characters. I am writing this on a rainy day. Major storms down here! This should be fun. This is my first FanFic.

The rain pounded hard outside of the Mouri Detective agency. Ran looked out her window, hoping Shinichi would call to make this storm feel better. Thunder rumbled just as Ran's phone blinked Shinichi's name. She let her phone vibrate for two seconds before she quickly grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Shinichi!" She cried out happily. He had not called in forever.

"Ran…" Shinichi sounded down, tentative.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

"Ran, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. Please bear with me for a moment. I know you must have a lot on your mind that you wish to say, but I am tired of hurting you because I cannot be with you."

"Shinichi…" Ran tried to interrupt.

"No, please. I need to say this. The day I left you was the day I died." Ran's breath caught in her throat.

"N-nani?"

"I'm dead, Ran. You've been talking to a ghost. I've been telling you to hold onto me; 'wait for me', but I was just so afraid to let go. So afraid I would never get to see you as me."

"B-but, what about all those times I saw you? I-I touched you, held onto you… You took me to dinner!" Ran became hysterical, "You're not dead! We all saw you at the school play. You told me you loved me by the Big Ben! I know I saw you! Don't do this. Shinichi!"

"Ran… I'm so sorry. The day I ran away from you, I should have left you alone. I shouldn't have dragged you so far down with me. I was selfish. I couldn't let go and all I did was hurt my best friend. Just let a dead man go, Ran. The way I should have let you go. This is the last conversation I will have as myself. I'm just so tired. Tired of waiting for the day I get to see you again, tired of the day where I don't make you cry… I'm just sick, Ran. I can't do it anymore."

"No! You will not do this to me! Not after waiting so long! Shinichi—"

"Ran. Gomenesai… Sayonara. Thank you for waiting. Sorry I couldn't bring myself to let you go. Sorry I couldn't tell you I was dead. Sorry for being sorry."

"Shinichi!" Ran cried. The storm raged, as if responding to her emotions. She hiccupped, gasping for breath. This couldn't be happening. Not after two years of waiting for him to return to her. _Dead my butt!_

"Shinichi- _hic_ -don't leave me." Ran tried one last time.

"On that day at Tropical Land, I had already left you." Shinichi sounded very tired. He was giving up. After he promised to come back.

"Find someone else, okay? Someone who will never leave your side," Shinichi started.

"Baka! Don't do this!" Ran cried.

"F-find someone who won't hurt you, forget about me. Wipe the slate clean. I'm not the one. Be yourself, love yourself and don't fall for a stupid mystery otaku who would leave you alone just to solve a stupid crime. One last time, I love you Ran. I love you because you're a Tom-boy. I love your martial arts. I love your strength. I love the way you laugh—"

"Stop it! Shinichi, please!"

"—I love the way your eyes sparkle when you watch a cooking show. I love how you're a mother to everyone. I love your voice—"

"Please…" Ran whimpered, tears streaming down her face. He was leaving her again. This time, for real. And he was leaving behind a bloody hole where her heart used to be.

"And finally, I love you for being you. Sorry for being me. Sorry I never cared about you like I should have. Sorry I was never there. Sorry for getting myself killed. Sorry for hurting you."

Ran couldn't speak. She felt like the weight of the air was crushing her. She wished the storm would sweep her up and wash her away.

"Ran?" Shinichi said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Shinichi…I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before you died. I love you, too. Always have. And I will _never_ forget you. Even though you told me to. Even though I feel like hating you right now… I can't. I love you so much. Gomenesai, Shinichi."

"Sayonara, Ran. I'll miss you." And then he hung up. Ran felt numb. Then she broke down and cried. She cried so hard, wailing, gasping for breath. Her father came into the room. He sat down and hugged her, petting her hair, not even asking why she was crying. He let her cry and cry until she fell asleep.

Conan dropped Shinichi's phone into the toilet in Agasa's house. He felt under his eyes. He was crying , too. The door to the bathroom opened. Haibara stepped inside the bathroom with him and closed the door. Conan turned around, tears still streaming silently down his face. A flicker of pity flashed on Haibara's face. Conan caught it and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Oh, Haha! Gomenei, Haibara! I-I stubbed my toe when I was flushing the toilet. Damn, that hurt!" Conan laughed it off, but Haibara could see something had hurt him more than stubbing his toe. He wouldn't be crying over something as stupid as that. And he looked so lost.

"Dinner's ready. Wash up." Haibara said simply and gracefully slipped out of the restroom. Conan didn't realize how much letting Ran go would hurt. But it was for the best. He took out Conan's phone and punched in his mother's phone number.

"Hai~?" She answered in a singsong voice.

"Mom…I want to move to America with you." His mother must have caught the dejected tone of his voice for she answered more seriously.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why so sudden? I thought you had a certain group you needed to get rid of. And what about Ran-Chan—"

"Mom," Conan cut in, "I can't hurt her anymore. I can't be near her anymore. The organization is my top priority, as always. I will stop them, but I will not involve anyone else, especially Ran. I have all the information I need other than their location. I have the FBI on my back as well as members on my side within the organization. I will be Vermouth's Silver Bullet and destroy them. Nevertheless, I need to be away from Tokyo. Away from the people I care about. Will you let me start a new life with you?"

Yukiko paused. Shin-Chan was actually serious about this. Her heart raced. She had been waiting for this moment, but not like this. He sounded so sad.

"Okay. I'll come to pick you up next Saturday, so you can say goodbye to everyone. Then we'll all get together and take down your nasty organization together. I love you, Shin-Chan." She clicked off her phone and breathed out a sigh through her nose. This was going to be a tough week.  
_

And that's it. So. Going to try for another Chapter. Hope you all liked it


	2. Ten Years Repentance

Ten Years Repentance

Gosho Aoyama is the respectable Owner of Detective Conan.

It had been ten years since Conan had finally taken down the organization. Vermouth had, not surprisingly, escaped capture as well as the more powerful members, but Anokata was taken down for good. After that horrifying encounter. Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo enrolled Conan into High School as a Child Prodigy in America. He went to college when he was thirteen years old and joined the police academy at fifteen. At seventeen, Conan became a detective in criminology. He discarded the glasses, because he did not want to look so much like his dad, but kept all the other gadgets Agasa made him.

Leaving Tokyo was hard. The detective boys begged him to stay. Agasa smiled, but it was tight. Leaving Ran was the hardest. He had stolen her best friend and then he was stealing her little brother. It stung how she put up a brave face as she packed up his clothes and belongings. Then she squeezed him and told him not to forget to call. He called every day since then. Ran had not gotten married yet nor even had a boyfriend since the Shinichi incident.

Today was the day he was finally going back to Tokyo. Ten years was so long. He felt aged, even though his body was only nineteen. He missed Ran and his friends. As Conan boarded his plane, he saw a man pull his hat down to shade his eyes and cover something inside his huge overcoat. Conan's eyes narrowed. Even though he had left Tokyo, crime still followed him like the Plague. As it turns out, the man was seated right next to him.

"Hello!" Conan said cheerfully in English. The man flicked his eyes toward him reproachfully, then plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello, Son! Where you headed?"

"Oh, I haven't seen my sister in so long. I'm going to meet her at the Tokyo Station. How about you?" The man chuckled, lowering his guard a bit.

"My wife lives in Tokyo. I haven't seen my daughter in a while either. I can't wait to see them." The man unconsciously played with whatever was in his pocket. The flight attendant announced that they would now be lifting off and to enjoy the ride.

"I-uh-have to use the restroom." The man mumbled. Conan was sitting in the aisle seat. Conan smiled apologetically and lifted his feet up so the man could get out. _He's up to something._ Conan waited until the man had left for the bathroom in the back of the plane and for the plane to get a few thousand meters up in the air until he got up as well and snuck after his seat companion. Conan put his ear to the door the man was occupying and listened for any strange sounds. He heard a series of beeping and deep humming. _That_ didn't sound too good. He knocked on the door and pulled out his bowtie voice changer. He made his voice sound like Ran's.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in here?" He knocked again.

"HEY! Lady! Give me a minute, sheeesh! Let a man do his business. If you have to go that bad use the stall next door."

"Gomen, Gomen…Um someone's in that one."

"Are you freaking—Just a second I'm almost done." Conan heard the man flush and then the jangling of the lock. Conan quickly hid in the adjacent stall a waited for the man to get out.

The man did so, grumbling about women and tiny bladders, looking around for the woman who begged him to get out. He couldn't find her, sighed and shuffled back to his seat. The boy who was seat partner wasn't there. He sighed audibly and pulled down his duffle bag to get out his portable computer. He grumbled about kids and women.

Conan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slipped into the other stall. The beeping was a bit concealed, but he found the source hidden under the sink. Opening it, he found a ticking little plastic bomb. Conan swore under his breath. Sometimes he wished he were wrong. He closed the door, locked it and turned off the light so there wouldn't be any unnecessary shadows when he disabled the bomb.

It took Conan about thirty minutes to disable the bomb, crush it and throw it in the trash. He was going to have to play it cool with his seat partner when he came back.

Conan flushed the toilet for effect and then left the stall to his seat. The man next to him smiled.

"You were in the stall when the girl needed to go, eh? What were you doing in there?" Conan scratched the back of his head and used his mother's acting skill to the max.

"Haha…I'm really not good with planes. I get really sick." He clenched his stomach and smiled painfully at the man.

The man smiled back then leaned in Conan's face.

"Cute story, kid. Now tell me what you really did. It doesn't take forty friggin' minutes to hurl your guts out." Conan dropped the act and glared at the man.

"I know what you did. I won't tell anyone, I just want to know why." The man chuckled, quickly disassembled his computer and reassembled it into a make shift knife. He leaned over, grabbed Conan and held the knife to his throat. He stood up with Conan and shouted, "Nobody move, or the kid gets it!" Several people screamed, causing to see what the trouble was. She froze mid-scold, her mouth hanging open in a comical 'O' shape.

"Oh my God." She breathed. The man, still keeping a hold on Conan, pointed the knife at her.

"Tell the Pilot order a ransom of ten billion dollars and to keep the plane flying, or else everyone on this plane dies; starting with this kid." To make show, the man brought the knife back to Conan's throat and sliced the side. Blood streamed onto the collar of Conan's jacket. For a moment, Conan wished he were Ran. Then he could just do some cool karate move and knock the person out.

Then he remembered his watch. Conan slowly and quietly opened his stun gun, and then shot the man in the leg. The man released his hold and collapsed into his seat.

"Does anyone have duct tape or rope?" Conan asked politely.

The rest of the trip was quiet. When they arrived at the airport, the police got on the plane and took the crazy man away. Conan stood in the lobby with all his bags, massaging his neck.

"Conan!" He heard the cries of three people whom he'd only heard over the phone, their faces he'd only seen in pictures they sent. He turned around and was thrown into a group hug with his three best friends.

"Genta! Mitsuhiko! Ayumi!" He laughed. They all sat down on the ground and hugged. He was bombarded with questions.

"How was America?" "I heard you graduated High School at thirteen. Is that true?" "Why didn't you call to tell us about the plane high-jacking?"

"America's amazing, guys, but not as good as home. Yes, it is true. I told you in the email. And after we tied him up, I kind of just forgot about the high-jacking." Conan answered the questions after they let him breath. He looked up from the ground into the face of Ran.

"Ran…neesan." He said, tentatively. He had only talked to her on the phone and in emails. To see her face, in person… he didn't know what to think.

"Baka! I said you could call me Ran. Maou…. Give me a hug too!" Ran stooped down and embraced him. His friends _oohed_ him and snickered. She was twenty-nine today.

"Happy Birthday, Ran." Conan hugged back. It was good to be home.


	3. Itsy Bitsy Problems

Itsy bitsy Problems

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan. (I don't know when Ran's birthday is. I'm going to say it's in the winter or late fall)

The air was crisp in the sweet morning. Conan pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Crime in Tokyo was the same as ever. He just had to go down to the station and fill in his paper work. Since he had already graduated the police academy, all he had to do was fill in the papers, reintroduce himself and wait his next client.

Ran's birthday was amazing. She was so happy, unlike the time he had left. Conan was glad he made her smile. He even asked if, maybe, she would like to go on a date with him sometime. Haibara and Ayumi taught Conan how to make a semi-okay cake and the Old man didn't get himself blind drunk. It was all great. Even some of his friends from when he was Shinichi were there. (Although, he got a lot of comments like "What the—Kudo-san!?" or "Whoa! Shinichi, don't you age?")

Conan had gotten himself lost in thought and accidently ran into someone, knocking the both of them on the ground.

"Ah…Sorry." He started until he realized who he had bumped into.

"Sonoko!" He said as she cried out, "Kudo!?" Conan helped her up and then shook his head.

"No, still Conan. Why weren't you at Ran's birthday Party?"

"Oh. That. I thought I told her to reschedule it. I had a huge dinner party I had to go to. Y'know being the owner of Sassy's Jewelry Shoppe and all. Wow! You grew _up_! I haven't seen you in ten years." She laughed looking him up and down.

"You look so much like him. I'm just so sad he died. Hey! You're a police detective now, right? Why don't you investigate his death? I mean, no one ever found his body…" Sonoko trailed off when she noticed the forlorn, almost pained , look on Conan's face.

"So, uh. No glasses?" She changed the topic. Conan snapped out of his stupor and chuckled, "Oh, yeah. I've never actually needed glasses. I just thought they made me look cool when I was younger."

"How old are you? When you were little you seemed _way_ older."

"I'm nineteen now." _I'm supposed to be twenty-nine like you guys_ , He thought morosely. Conan smiled at Sonoko, wishing she'd go away to make the situation less awkward.

"Um, well. I have to go to the police station to fill out my paper work. It was nice seeing you Sonoko."

"Yeah. Nice seeing you, brat!" She said as she pirouetted and almost skipped off. Conan let out a sigh through his nose. _Glad that's over._

Conan walked home to Agasa's place after the frightful encounter with Megure-keibu ("Kudo-kun!? Oh, er, sorry. I meant _Conan_ -kun"), reminiscing the events of his life. So much of Kudo Shinichi was left here, it was almost like his former self was trying to swallow him up. In America, He was known as the super smart new kid. In America, he could be himself. Here, his lies threatened to suffocate him. But for some reason, he couldn't let go. He was so stupid, he couldn't do to himself what he did to Ran.

 _"Forget about me."_

But how could he forget someone he had been for almost half his life?

Conan's smart phone sang in his coat pocket. He swiped the screen, not even checking who it was. Hopefully Ran about the date at nine this afternoon.

" _Kudo Shinichi."_ The voice was edited, high-pitched.

"I'm sorry. I believe you have the wrong number. This is Edogawa—"

" _I know the name of your alias. You thought you could hide from us. Thought you had taken us down. But a wolf can still bite without its head."_ The voice paused to chuckle at its own joke. Conan felt his blood run cold.

"What do you want?"

 _"Ahaha! Still a detective to the core, I see? I want you dead. Along with your Angel, Sherry, Professor, Detective brats, Kaito Brat; everyone who you care about, who has helped you. I want to hear you scream. I want to laugh as you bleed out of every pore on your body. I want to destroy you until there is nothing left of Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan. Do you understand,_ boy _? Even if I have to bomb all of Tokyo just so that every trace of you if gone, so be it."_

Conan couldn't speak. What can you say to a potential enemy?

 _"Are you still there? Or did I scare you too much? I'll give you ten seconds to say something before I set off the first bomb. Can you guess where it is? One…Two…"_

"I'm here. You can kill me if you want. But don't involve innocent people. They aren't a part of this. I'm the one you want."

 _"Ooh! So noble of you! I can't wait to watch the light in your eyes fade, like it should have twelve years ago. I'll catch you when you least expect me. Can you find_ me _, Tantei-san?Before it's too late? I'll give you a hint: Itsy bitsy Spider climbed up the mountain top, down came the mudslide and shoved the spider off. Then came the Sunshine and dried the away the rain. The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the mountain again. Do you know where I am, Detective? If you don't find me, I'll just find you."_ With that the phone went dead, leaving Conan colder than the winter air had left him before.


	4. Fear

Fear

Gosho Aoyama is the respective owner of Detective Conan.

Conan paced outside of Agasa's house. How did they find out? He was careful not to reveal who he was when he fought the monsters. He just wanted to keep everyone safe. Ran… What about Ran? He couldn't endanger her again. Not after he had finally thrown away Shinichi to protect her. But, he couldn't just disappear on her again. They finally reunited. They were going on a date. He was going to get to know her.

But if this member killed them first, there wouldn't be another chance. He could risk their friendship now to save her later.

Conan pulled out his police notebook and jotted down the song the crazy ex-organization member wrote.

 _Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the mountain top._

The location: Somewhere high up.

 _Down came a mudslide and washed the spider off._

A freak rain or landslide caused whatever was on the high area to be closed down.

 _Out came the Sunshine and dried away the rain._

The location was resurfaced and found fit to inhabit once again. No, maybe it was just rediscovered.

 _The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the mountain again._

People can now visit this place without the risk of getting hurt, or at least little risk. He probably chose this place because it's uninhabited. So its abandoned, high up, and a landslide caused it to close down. Conan rushed into Agasa's house and asked if he could use the computer.

"Shin—Er, Conan-kun! What's the hurry?"

"No one's here, Doc. Call me whatever you like." Conan brushed him off, booting up the dinosaur of a computer and typing in keywords for abandoned and recently resurfaced buildings that suffered from landslides.

"Alright, Shinichi, what's wrong. You've been here almost a week and you've already got a case?"

"Something like that." Conan said distractedly, scrolling through pages and pages of possible takers. Agasa huffed and shuffled over to read over Conan's shoulder.

 _Really_. This child could be a handful. Always getting himself into trouble. He was supposed to be an adult now and he still acted recklessly. One of these days he was going to land himself in more serious trouble than chibification.

"I GOT IT!OW!" Conan cried, jumping up so suddenly his head slammed into Agasa's chin. They both lay sprawled on the floor, clutching their injured parts.

"Gomenesai…" Conan moaned, his head still throbbing. He took a sharp intake of breath and then smiled excitedly at his mentor and friend. He was so happy, he was practically shaking with anticipation.

"What—Ow— did you get, exactly?" Agasa frowned, massaging his chin.

"I found the location that creep who called me gave me. He said it in code, but I figured it out. I'll find him and stop this nonsense and then—"

"NO." Agasa grabbed Conan's shoulders and shook his head.

"No, Shinichi." He whispered. Barely audible. He looked Conan directly in the eyes.

"That's exactly what this guy wants. He knows how skillful you are in this field. Also how careless you can be about your own safety. Tell me _exactly_ what this man said to you." Conan relayed to conversation, getting himself a pained look from Agasa.

"So its one of _them_ is it? I _forbid_ you from seeing this man." Agasa commanded. Conan stared back and then broke eye contact, hanging his head.

"Didn't you hear me? If I don't go, he'll come after everyone else. I need to stop this once and for all."

"And if you can't stop it? Hmm? What then? What if he kills you and when he's done with you he doesn't stop there? I won't let you continue to endanger yourself!" Agasa all but growled. In all his life, Conan had never seen Agasa snap like this.

"If I happen to die, I'll send a text to you saying to get everyone out of Tokyo and under the FBI's protection program. I'll hook it up to my heart. When my heart stops beating at least it'll give you all enough time to run."

"No. You're not going." Agasa said simply, as if talking about the weather. Conan brushed off Agasa's hands and stood up.

"I'm trying to protect you!"

" _I'm_ trying to protect _you_!" Agasa retorted, standing up as well. He was still at least five centimeters taller than Conan, making him seem more intimidating. Conan sighed; there was no changing his mind.

"Fine. I won't go."

"You're a terrible liar. I'm surprised you've kept your secret so long. Wait, no I'm not. How many have figured it out now? Hattori-kun, Ai-kun, Sabaru-san, your parents…" Agasa listed off the names with more fingers than his hands could hold, earning him a withering glare from Conan.

"I can _do_ this, Doc." Agasa hung his head and sweat dropped. When this kid set his mind to something, there was no changing it.

"I'm coming with you then." Agasa huffed. Conan was about to protest when Agasa held up his hand.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to come home, if you'll come home at all. I'm coming with you."

The way to Waterside Elementary was so messy due to the landslide so many years ago, the bug couldn't make it up the mountain. Conan and Agasa had to step outside and walk the rest of the way.

After nature's many attempts at their lives, the pair finally made it to the abandoned school.

"Shinichi…Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Agasa muttered, staying close to Conan's side. Conan checked his gadgets, making sure each one was in place for the coming battle.

"Have your phone ready. When we catch him, call the police."

Conan stepped into the forlorn schoolhouse and shivered. It was eerily silent.

"Okay, you take the left hall, I'll take the right. If he's not here, we meet up back in the front room."

"Right…"Agasa didn't sound so sure. This felt like a really bad idea. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Conan searched the strangely well preserved grade school classrooms with no avail. He was certain this was the right place. He was about to turn around when he felt something sharp and smooth run across his arm. He cried out, slamming into a desk and falling to the floor.

" _Bravo! I knew you would find me, but not_ this _fast."_ The voice was still altered but it was him all right. Conan looked up, painfully, into a kitsune masked figure. His vision started to swim. Conan screwed his eyes shut, easing the dizziness slightly.

"Poison?" Conan gasped.

" _No, no. I wouldn't kill you that easily. How about your doctor friend? Where is he? Hmm~? Nosy doctor! I wonder how to deal with him? Should have just let the nosy detective go alone. Then the nosy doctor wouldn't have to_ die _so soon!"_

"Leave…L-leave him…alone…" _It was a sedative?_ were Conan's last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

Ran sat waiting in the restaurant fuming. He stood her up! She tried calling him several times to no avail. Were all Kudo relatives like this? Ran tried Agasa's cell as well. He didn't pick up either. She tried the home phone again and someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is the Agasa residence. How may I be of service?" Ai-chan's voice responded, obviously bored or busy with something else.

"Ai-chan? Is Conan there with you? He was supposed to meet me."

"Edogawa-kun? No, he's not here. I think he and Agasa-san went out. There's some abandoned elementary school on the browser with directions so I think they might be there. Do you want the directions?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ai-chan! Ooh I am going to smack some sense into that idiot! I don't need another Shinichi."

"Hai, Hai." Haibara chuckled, resting the phone on her shoulder so she could tell the directions to Mouri-san. Funny because he _is_ Shinichi.

Conan awoke groggily, tied to a desk in the back of a classroom. The kitsune mask guy was holding a tied up Agasa, angling a syringe at his throat.

"Agasa!" Conan tried to shout, not realizing his mouth was duct taped.

" _So sweet of you to join us, Conan-_ kun _~!"_ The man cackled, false sincerity dripping from his words. Agasa's glasses were missing. He had a black eye, split lip and was covered in dirt and bruises. His breathing was heavy. Conan hysterically tried to pull at his bounds, but this guy could seriously tie a knot.

" _Aww! Our hero is worried about his friend! Don't worry. He'll live for about an hour of agony after I inject this. It's a new drug we've created, Derotex1219. It feeds on fear and grows stronger by the pace of your heart. The faster your heart beats, the faster it spreads. It causes intense pain and hallucinations. Isn't that fun? I wish we'd had this when we caught you snooping! Then again, maybe I don't. Your screams would have alerted the police right away! Sorry, Doc!"_ The man plunged the syringe into Agasa's leg. He put on a brave face, refusing to cry out in front of Conan. The man rubbed his chin, waiting for the effects to start.

" _A no go, eh? I'm sure you're plenty afraid, doctor, but maybe not scared enough! How about when our dear Shinichi's life is in danger?"_ The man pulled a gun out from under his cloak and pointed it at Conan. Conan glared at him. _Don't do it, Doc! Calm down! Don't let it spread._

" _Man, I hate that look."_ The man growled, firing the gun. It grazed Conan's cheek, cutting deep enough to make it bleed and then burying itself into the wall behind him. Conan's heart beat faster. He forced himself to calm down for Agasa.

"SHINICHI!" Agasa cried out and then released the most blood Curdling scream before collapsing on the ground and convulsing.

Ran arrived at the Waterside Elementary after a long walk up the desolate mountain side. Conan and Agasa had better be here.  
_

Mwahaha! Cliff Hanger! I'm thinking of ending this in the next two chapters. Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Ran, Our Savior

Ran, Our Savior

Gosho Aoyama respectively owns Detective Conan.

Ran tentatively stepped into the abandoned school. It was probably riddled with ghosts and demons and monsters and….Erg! She was going to drag Conan back home by his ear! After a few minutes of searching rooms, she heard a hair-raising scream from somewhere in the school. She let out her own scream and then bowed on the floor chanting: "I am sorry for intruding your sanctuary!"

Maybe Conan and Agasa _weren't_ here after all. Ran shook her head. What if they were here and one of the ghosts was trying to eat them? _Stop it Ran!_ Ran scolded herself. _You are twenty-nine years old now. Ghosts don't exist!_ She thought just as another scream resonated through the whole building. Ran yelped, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. _I wanna go home._ She thought miserably. Ran forced herself to get up and search more of the classrooms.

Conan hurriedly cut at his bonds with his detective boys badge. He had to get to Agasa, before it was too late.

" _Well! One down. I'm guessing you're just_ dying _to know who I am."_ The man was about to take off his kitsune mask when a brown haired girl came into the room. She took one look at the kitsune mask and screamed, "FOX DEMON!" Before committing some serious judo and karate moves on him. She punched him twice in the stomach, once in the face, tripped him and then threw him over her shoulder. In the process, the mask flew off, revealing a man Conan had never seen. It was probably an old member, he just didn't recognize him. Ran looked up from the fallen man and zeroed in on Conan.

"Conan! The demon tried to eat you didn't he?" Ran barreled towards Conan and started to untie him.

"Agasa! Help Agasa. The guy probably has an antidote on him just in case he stabs himself!" He shouted when Ran took off the duct tape. She nodded and searched the creepy man's clothes for something that looked like an antidote. Conan had finally cut the rest of his bonds and joined her in the clothes search. Conan found a vile of clear liquid and made a quick decision. The Derotex was already killing Agasa. If they didn't do something fast it would be too late to save him. Conan shook his head. He couldn't risk the doctor's life. Conan dug through the man's belongings and tied him up with the duct tape he used to tie up Conan.

"Ran, call the police and then help me take Agasa to the bug. You can drive, right?"

In the care of Haibara, the Doc was going to be fine. She said he was going to be in pain and hallucinating for about a week until the drug flushed itself out of his system.

When the Kitsune mask guy woke up, he refused to speak. After a while, he said his alias was Wolf. (He was part of the Animal black organization Snake and Spider where from.) Derotex was taken away from him for further examination.

Ran and Conan sat in the living room of the Mouri Detective Agency. The silence was defening.

"I can't believe you just beat the crap out of the guy without knowing who it was." Conan laughed. That got a smile out of Ran.

"I was seriously freaked out! I heard screaming and then an evil Oni from the other world appeared like he was offering you and Hakase to his demon overlords!"

"What are you, nine?"

"Maou…You know how I feel about these things!" Conan snorted. Ran gave his shoulder a shove. The poisoning of doc had shaken them both. The hour of waiting for Haibara and her team of trained chemists to tell them he was going to be okay was agonizing.

"So, about that date…Sorry I stood you up."

"How do you plan on making it up?"

"Chocolates and flowers?"

"Bigger."

"Another date?"

"Not quite."

"Ummm…" Conan looked down. What would make her happy? Ran tapped his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He jumped, and then kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Ran smiled.

"That and many more to come will make it up."  
_

And that's it I feel content. Thank you! Sorry this chapter's short.


End file.
